Whos that Girl?
by bbybailee
Summary: After Jo meets Gabe's girlfriend, she starts getting really jelous. Crappy summary but great story! :D Rated T for possible fighting, cussing, and other stuff I cant mention ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People of the internet! :D I found this song on youtube recently and I Fell in love with it! :D Hope you enjoy this! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>-Monday (Before School)<strong>

**Jo's POV**

_Ugh. Why does it have to be monday? _I kept thinking this morning before school. My mind was still thinking about my dream. I had a dream that Gabe & I had are first kiss together. But sadly, it was just a dream. As I take the covers off of me, I get up and stretch, then I walk over to my computer. Last week I had gotten dared to ask someone out and obviously it was Gabe. Almost everyone except for Gabe knew I liked him. Even Amy, Gabe's mom, knew. I start getting dressed and putting on my makeup, but suddenly I get a text. _From Mom, Hurry Up and get ready or you will be late for school. _I roll my eyes and throw on a random outfit. It is a purple and white shirt that says,"If Love isnt a game, why are millions of people playing it?" I laughed when I first got that shirt but now its my favorite one. And I also throw on my new, ripped up jeans. They had alot of rip of holes because I had gotten into a fight before with this guy, who just used me. Another reason I was to shy to ask Gabe, thinking he would do the same.

As I head downstairs, I grab a muffin and my bookbag and hug my mom. Hugging her, I say, with food in my mouth, "Love you" and run out the door, racing to get to the bus stop. I get there right before they leave. "Your lucky Keener." I jump onto the bus and go over to a seat by Kit. My best friend besides Gabe. I look over and dont see Gabe. "Hey, wheres Gabe?" I ask Kit. She coughs and says, "Late maybe. Not sure."

* * *

><p><strong>-At Lunch<strong>

"GABE!" I yell as soon as I see him. He looks over and smiles softly at me. "Hey Jo." I smile back, but soon I see a girl come over and hug Gabe. "Hey baby." She says. I stare at her, with devil eyes. "Whos this?" She says, holding him tighter. "This is Jo. Remember?" She stares at me more, like she is inspecting me. "Well I gotta get to class. See you later." Then Gabe kisses her, and leaves. I couldnt believe what happened.

Who is she? Wheres she from? SHE CANT BE THE ONE! I run off about to cry, but I stop myself. I walk off to class and sit down. Was I seriously jelous of her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Whos that Girl 2nd chapter! :D **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jo's POV

Turns out I was jelous of her. Her name was Natalie. She looked like a model. During lunch is when the most of my jealously came out, I just came out of the line with Kit. "Where should we sit? By Gabe?" Kit asks me, I just look over at a empty table,"there" then i move over there. "Why over here?" she asks annomyley. "Just because," I bite my lip,"Its personal." She sighs and sits by me. "Im your best friend. You can tell me ANYTHING." She looks over her shoulder, just as Gabe and Natalie past by, holding hands. I almost puke. She smirks at me, "Is THAT," she points to them,"the reason?"

I look down at my plate and play with my food, I eventually mumble, "Maybe.." then bite my carrots. EW. i hatee them. "Jo.. I know you love Gabe.." She says smirking. I suddenly start chocking,"W-What?" I couldnt say. Gabe sees me and runs over and makes me spit them out. Natalie was getting a coke and she saw and came over.

"Jo! Are you okay?" She yells at me curiously, after Gabe gets me better. "Y-Yeah.." I blush really bad. "U sure?" I stand up saying, "Yeah. Perfect!" I lie and walk off, fixing my outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

Walking home one day, I walk into my house and see Natalie. "What are you doing here?" I say, putting my bag behind my door, and walk over and sit on the couch. "To warn you." She smirks. "About?" I respond. "About Gabe. HES MINE. Got it?" I giggle and get up. "Your too cute Nat," I walk over to the kitchen and I grab a cup and put water in it. She rips it out of my hands and grabs a knife. "Im Serious! Gabe is MINE! Stay away or you will be hurt." She drops the knife and quickly heads downstairs and out the door.

I just got threatened by Gabes girlfriend. I decide to call him. "Hey Jo whats up?" He says,smiling,answering the phone. "Hey." I smile,"You busy?" "Not right now. Why?" I giggle. "Wanna hang out?"

"Sure!" then he hangs up and walks over.

This is gonna be fun! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry so much for blockers write ;p I seriously have been grounded , busy with school projects, getting my school play together & other stuff [: So thats why i dont write that much anymore. PLUS BIG TEST NEXT WEEK. Well blah..blah.. lets get to the story [: **

* * *

><p>Jo's POV<p>

Walking into Gabe's house, I see Teddy doing her video diary. "Oh look...lovebirds" I roll my eyes and set my backpack on the side. "C'Mon Jo lets go somewhere my annoying family _isnt__. _Walking upstairs, I get a picture of Natalie & her ex Roberto, _kissing. _"Oh my god..." I whisper to myself. Gabe quickly turns. "Something wrong?" I cough and throw my phone back into my pocket. "Nope. Nothing wrong." He shrugs and lets me into his room.

"Wow.. Nice room." I laugh and sit on his bed. "I havent been in here for idk..maybe 3 years?" A/N: Jo is 14 and Gabe is 15. Gabe smiles at me and sits next to me. "It feels like forever."Smiling, he turns the radio on and lays next to me. Suddenly the song stops and this random song that ive never heard before comes on. "Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but heres my number. So call me maybe" I couldnt stop giggling.

"This sounds like us." I say to him, poking his tummy. "Ow!" He yells, be silly. "It kinda does sound like us." "Wanna sing it?" Laughing he obviously says,"No!" I roll my eyes. "Chicken?" I make chicken noises,smirking. He suddenly grabs me by my shoulders and kisses me. I gasp and ends up kissing back. Kissing more, we end up on the bed. Taking off my jacket, I get ontop of him.

Grabbing the back of my shirt, he starts taking it off but realizes what were doing. Pulling back, he says, "Woah.. What are we doing?" I stare at him, not sure how to respond. I pull my shirt down a little, "Not sure. You kissed me and sparks flew." I sounded really stupid! . "I better go." I start grabbing my stuff and about to go downstairs, but get pulled back into a kiss. "I love you Jo." I gasp. "What about Natalie?" He rolls his eyes. "Shes a Whore. I love YOU. Be with me?" I feel like im about to fait but get back. "Y-Yes." He kisses me again & hugs.

"I love you too." I smile and say.

* * *

><p><strong>Few days later[:<strong>

****_Shit. Im going to be late again. _Running to my locker, I throw my books into my locker and grab my binder. Puffing in and out of breath, I _finally _get to class right before the bell rings. I sit in my seat and try to catch my breath up. I smile whenever Gabe walks over to me. "Hey." He has a mad expression. I bet Natalie broke up with him. He rolls his eyes and goes over to his seat and dosent look at me.

At lunch, he dosent talk to me or look at me neither. Walking over to him, I grab him and look at him. "Why have you been avoiding me all day?" I yell. He rolls his eyes again and trys to push me off without answering. "I said ANSWER ME." Pushing me onto the floor, he storms off screaming. Natalie smirking, walks over and responds,"He dosent like you anymore after what _you _did."

I was confused. "What did I do?" I ask her. She shows me a picture of me and my ex Roberto, Natalies boyfriend, _kissing. _I gasp. "I DID NOT DO THAT!" Giggling, I know she did it. "You bitch! Why would you do that!" I smack her. She smacks and pushes me down. "Because you kissed my boyfriends slut!" Then she grabs her bag and runs off.

I never cheated on him! I never kissed Roberto!

Then I remember something..

_Roberto kissed me._

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN :D Well was it good? Ill try to update sooner but ive been under stress from STAAR test next week (its like a big test I take each year that i take on tuesday) Well review ! [: 3 <strong>


End file.
